Sur ces marches d'escalier
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: On a tous des petits rituels. Bah moi, c'est de rester sur ces marches d'escalier, quand tu sors fumer ta clope. Depuis des mois, et peu importe la météo, je suis toujours là. Et c'est toujours la même chose. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de différent. Aujourd'hui, tu t'es arrêté à côté de moi.


Bonsoir :)

Entre deux chapitres de "Jalousie", un petit OS -débile- , toujours sur Zoro et Sanji ^^

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

J'avoue, je ne fais pas grand chose de mes journées. Le Sunny est toujours très animé, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit grâce à moi. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, entre siestes et entraînements. Mais j'aime bien cette routine. C'est agréable. J'ai mes petites habitudes. Certaines plus ou moins étranges. Là? Je suis assis sur des marches d'escalier. Il est 14h57. J'y suis toujours à cette heure-ci. Il neige, et pourtant je viens quand même. Habitude. Et il n'y a pas que moi qui possède ce genre de rituel, sur ce rafiot. Dans deux minutes exactement, le cuistot va quitter sa pièce favorite pour sa pause clope. Ah, les drogués. Il a beau faire froid, il viens toujours. La cigarette avant tout. A force, je connais le scénario par coeur. Il va s'avancer dans ma direction, monter les marches en passant à ma gau... euh ma droite, puis il va s'accouder à la rambarde pour fumer son futur mégot, le tout dans un silence religieux. Seul son souffle est perceptible, tandis que le papier se consume doucement. 7 minutes, en général. Après quoi Sanji retournera sur ses pas, passant encore sur mon côté, me frôlant presque. Puis il rentrera dans sa cuisine. Durant cet instant, on ne s'adresse jamais la parole, pas un seul mot. Pourtant je sais qu'il est là, et sentir sa présence me suffit. J'ai pris cette habitude un peu bête, juste pour le voir. Au moins on ne se tape pas dessus.  
Ah, ça y est, il arrive. Il s'avance vers moi, tandis que je tente de me réchauffer les mains. Il passe à côté de moi, me frôle, un frisson me parcours. Comme à chaque contact que j'ai avec lui. Comme chaque jour où il vient ici... Hein? Il s'est arrêté. A côté de moi. Je sens quelque chose qui débarrasse ma tête de la neige qui s'y était amassée. Sa main... elle est si chaude... mais je ne comprend pas... ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle descend un peu, pour s'arrêter sur ma joue, qu'elle caresse avec une douceur comparable à celle des petits flocons blancs qui me couvrent délicatement le corps. Je ferme les yeux, et me sens rougir. Je me surprend pourtant à profiter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il continue sa route. Et puis je réalise. Je porte une main à ma joue, en me remémorant cette douce sensation à laquelle je ne suis guère accoutumé. Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Le reste s'écoule normalement. Et il repart sans mot dire.  
Le lendemain. Il est de nouveau 14h57. Pour une fois, j'appréhende. Mon coeur se mit à battre, et je ne savais pas vraiment si je voulais qu'il se comporte comme il l'a toujours fait auparavant, ou qu'il recommence... Il arrive. Les pulsations s'accélèrent. Heureusement que cela ne durera pas trop, je crois que je ne l'aurai pas supporté. Tendu, je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Les pas s'arrêtent à ma droite. Encore une fois. J'aime pas le changement; ça me stresse. Je suis mal à l'aise, j'espère que ça se voit pas trop.  
- Zoro.  
Je sursaute. Depuis des mois que nous effectuons cette sorte de rituel, c'est la première fois qu'il décoche un mot. Mon nom, en plus. C'est rare, venant de lui.  
- Oï marimo, je te parle.  
Il a recommencé avec cet affreux sobriquet. Pfft.  
- Quoi?  
Il me fixe bizarrement. Puis il s'assoit, tirant une clope de sa poche. Il l'allume d'un geste élégant, une expression sereine dessiné sur son visage.  
- Je me suis toujours demandé...  
J'ai encore sursauté. Faut pas m'faire peur comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu restes là?  
- Hein?  
- C'est vrai, chaque jour tu viens ici, à l'heure de ma pause, puis tu repars ensuite. Pourquoi?  
Je le regarde, incrédule. C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi? Bah, parce que je veux le voir. Vu qu'il passe quasi toute la journée dans c'te foutue cuisine. Mais je vais pas lui dire ça.  
- Eh ben... euh...  
- Tu restes quand je suis là. C'est bizarre, on dirait presque que t'as envie de me voir.  
Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblait la tête que j'ai tiré à cet instant. Panique.

Je tente de changer de sujet. Après que la fumée qu'il dégage de sa bouche m'ai fait tousser, j'entrepris de lui retirer cette saleté. Je la saisit entre mes doigts, le privant de sa drogue quotidienne. Je m'attendais à une réaction de sa part, mais il resta stoïque, me regardant dans les yeux. C'est déstabilisant.  
- Rend la moi.  
- Nan. Arrête de te défoncer les poumons avec ce truc.  
Il ne semble toujours pas réagir. C'est bizarre. Puis il s'approche un peu, et je l'entend murmurer:  
- Mes lèvres ont besoin de quelque chose...  
P-pourquoi il me dit ça? Ah, sa clope... Je lui tend, avec un geste l'invitant à entrouvrir le bec. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai cessé de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il a écarté la main qui lui rendait la source de sa dépendance, pour s'approcher aussi près de moi que cela est possible. Je crois que toute la neige qui s'amassait sur mon visage a fondu. Je crois qu'il m'a embrassé... Enfin, je... J'comprend rien. Réfléchis, Zoro... Il est contre moi, les lèvres collées aux miennes... ah, ses lèvres... Quelle étrange sensation... mais... pourquoi il...  
- Je t'ai observé, Zoro.  
- He-hein?  
- T'es toujours là quand je sors, et tu disparais quand je rentre.  
- J-je...  
- Tu m'aimes?  
- Qu-quoi?  
Je rougis. De plus en plus fort. Bien sûr que je l'aime.  
- C'est ce que je pensais.  
- Love-cook...  
Il m'embrassa de nouveau, oubliant sa cigarette qui n'était bientôt plus que poussière.  
- C'est bien, un peu de changement, des fois, non?  
Il me sourit. Son étreinte se referma sur moi, et... c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Toues mes pensées se dissipèrent, et voilà que je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller. J'ai l'air débile, gêné comme je le suis. Tant pis, rien à battre.

Nous avons conservé ce rituel. Sauf que maintenant, lorsqu'il vient fumer, il s'assoit à côté de moi, et nous passons ces huit minutes de bonheur seuls, rien que tous les deux. J'aime ces marches d'escalier.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu! ^^

Et j'aime les escaliers!


End file.
